


The Night Magic Died

by CommanderKats



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dragon Age Quest: Broken Circle, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: After performing the Right of Annulment on the Fereldan Circle, Grey Warden Lace Mahariel remembers the reason why.





	The Night Magic Died

There was a reason Lace Mahariel didn’t trust mages and she remembered it all too vividly now after handling the situation at the Circle earlier. She had heard stories of these mage towers and when she was young and hated what the clan did she wondered why they hadn’t sent Minka away. Then she had to kill them all in fear that they would turn the same way Minka had. She shivered next to the fire as her mind got away from her and the memory came on strong. They had room for him as a mage, the Keeper and everyone were excited to see her older brother showing the gift, but the gift got away from him quickly. It was something Lace watched as everyone else seemed not to notice. She’d watch as he struggled against himself, found him muttering in the woods when he shouldn’t be. Her heart broke at watching her brother lose himself.

Once upon a time Minka Mahariel had been a happy, joyful being but now, as magic has taken its grip, well now he is not. Before when he told jokes and made everyone laugh, including the Keeper. Now he just makes people sad or fearful. Lace had tried to bring him back to himself, to navigate the test of magic but he seemed too lost within it to find his way back. It was a warm night when the Keeper came to see Lace and talked with her about Minka, she understood even though she was young. She understood that her brother was not himself anymore and there was only one way to save him. Lace steeled herself against the pain of losing him, but she wasn’t ready for the way it went about. She was prepared for the Elders and the Keeper to gather her and Minka and kill him in front of her.

She didn’t think they ever understood the damage of watching her only brother twist into a monster after the first stab. He grew large and orange like flames and went after the clan. They stood steadfast and killed Minka swiftly but not after the damage was already done to Lace. That memory was forever sketched in her mind, and often in her sketching book. Now alone next to the fire Lace let the tears fall for her brother, for all the mages that she had killed because of her own personal fears. She understood that she could have saved them, that not all mages were the same, Morrigan was clear of this. Yet Lace believed in the choice she had made. She had seen first hand what one of those demons looked like up close, her brother’s face a swimming reminder.


End file.
